The New Mew
by Sakura Eir Kuchiki
Summary: When a new mew, that's not Berri or Ringo, enters the fray, completely unknown by none but the aliens, what happens? You'll see! Pairings: KisshuxNewgirlxIchigo Need a little help with pairings except PuddingxTart New: NEW MEW! My buddy! Two new mews now!
1. OMG!

Koneko&Kisshu: HI PEOPLE!!

Koneko: Hi, I'm Koneko! I finally got my own account and my own story!! YAY!!! I'm not the simple reveiwer 'nymore!! WOOHOO!!

Kisshu: Uh, it's anymore. Not 'nymore.

Koneko: Oh shut up and kiss me!!

Kisshu: Uh, OH LOOK AT THE TIME!! teleports away

Koneko: AAAW!!

Disclaimer: Do not own, do not sue. Only owns the new mew, Neko, that's it. Nada...Nothing else. Just the new mew. DON'T OWN TMM!!

Koneko: SHUT UP!! pulls out the bazooka

Disclaimer: O.O ON WITH THE INFO!!

The New Mew

OK, my second…well, yea, second story, but I haven't written in a while. (My other one is on Enjie Yekcam's account, "Behind the Scenes of Tokyo Mew Mew." That was before I got an account though.) So, this is about what happens when a new mew, (NO!! NOT BERRI!! Or Ringo…they already in here,) that is completely new to the fray. Here's the character list, and the new mew's info. Oh, she has a major crush on Kisshu!!

Characters

Ichigo

Mint

Pudding

Retasu

Zakuro

Ryou

Keiichiro

Ringo

Berri

Masha

Pai

Kisshu

Tart

THE NEW MEW!!

Name: Neko Nox

Age: 14

Siblings: Pudding is her cousin!! Other than that, nope, no bros or sisters.

Hair: Black, with green highlights and always in a ponytail that goes to the side of her head.

Eyes: Brown

Mew Animal: Puma

Mew Outfit: Looks like Mint's, only black. Her hair is then put down, and she still has her highlights. She has black cats and a black tail. The tail also has a crescent moon with a green tie behind it on it.

Mew Weapon: Neko Blade! (Looks like the sword the Blue Knight has.)

Mew Attack: Ribbon Neko Swirl!!

Info: Pudding's cousin from Osaka. She came to visit Pudding one day, and the aliens attacked. She had just stood there, and looked at them all and was, "OH MY GOD!!" at the mews who transformed in front of her and battled the aliens. She had no idea, or anyone else for that matter, known she was a mew. (Ryou miscalculated and thought that there were only 7 mews. WRONG-O!!) The aliens knew somehow and Pai, when they attacked, had told Kisshu to kidnap her cause he knew that they didn't know. Tart had grabbed a pendant and Kisshu grabbed Neko. Lets leave off at the ship…

"What the heck!?!?" Screamed Neko, who was thrown onto the floor of the ship. She didn't bother to look at Kisshu.

"Shut up. We just kidnap-" Kisshu was cut off by a suddenly enraged Neko, who turned to face him when he said kidnap, for this was going to be the 17th time this month.

"Why'd you kidnap-OHMIGOSH!! YOU'RE HOT!!" Neko said to Kisshu, not knowing she just said that.

"What'd you just say?" Kisshu asked, surpirsed.

"Uh...Wha..AAAH!! I just said that at some random alien that kidnaps me!! Oh my god!!" Neko was freaking out all over the place while Kisshu was floating around the room, staring at her.

'What's her problem?' Kisshu just thought. "Uh, hey? You wanna help us?"

"Wha...? Help you? Take over the planet? And kill everyone on it, including my cousin? HECK NO!!!!!" Neko yelled at Kisshu. All of a sudden Tart busted it.

"Yo, Kisshu, you in-" "Ohmigosh! You're Tart, my cousin's crush!! Wow, you're so adorable!!" Tart was then being squished by Neko, cuddling him like a doll. "AAH! MAKE HER LET GO!!"

(Me: Uh, this is one wierd first-meeting for those three. Lets skip ahead to the part where Neko is calmer. skips 2 hours)

"So, why did you kidnap me?" Neko asked.

Kisshu began, "We'll tell you when Pai ge-"

"I'm back. Where's the mew?" Pai said.

"A...mew? But I'm not a-"

"Yes you are, you cuddling to death freak. Pai's computer that looks like a bubble proves it!" Tart said, a little angry over the whol cuddling by Neko.

"My computer does not look lik-"

"Pai, you gotta admit, it DOES look like a bubble." Kisshu said, chuckling.

"Oh god..." Pai groaned.

And I'll continue on when I write a new chappy. 'k? OK!! Lets see what happens next!! BTW, please don't flame me when I get the story off. Oh, if you want couples, tell me a few! I still don't know who to pair with who!! Just, no Kisshu pairs. I already got him covered!! KisshuxNekoxIchigo. We'll see who wins over Kisshu!! Anyway, need a basic idea for the other couples!!! NO IDEA!! Except Tart and Pudding. Anywho, you don't need to review YET, but it would nice if you gave me a few couple pairings. I can't choose. And maybe a few tips for writing so it comes out better... So, yea, cya later!!


	2. Decision: Help, or die?

The New Mew

Decision—Help, or die?

Chappy 2

Koneko: So, here's the second chapter.

Kisshu: What'd I miss?

Koneko: KISSHU!! -glomps Kisshu-

Kisshu: AAAH!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Only Neko. Get it? Got it? Good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later…

"So, since you now know our story and that you are a mew, will you help us?" Pai asked.

Neko was crying. "Ohmigosh…how'd you guys go through that? That's gotta be sad..."

"Yea…well, for us, instead of sad, it's horrible and that's why we want to take back this planet…" Kisshu said, sadly.

"It is...but, it'll be sadder for me if you three decide to kill the human race. I'll be the only one left and...and...I don't wanna be the last to live of the human race!!" Neko said, which was pretty fast. Only Pai seemed to understand what the hell she said.

"Well, if you say no, we'll be forced to kill you." Pai stated.

"WHA...!?"

"Don't do that Pai! Besides, she's...(mumble mumble)" Kisshu began, but mumbled something. (Me: He mumbled, "She's actually as pretty as Ichigo...Hmmm, maybe I have a shot at her instead?" Kisshu:...WHY DO YOU NEED TO TELL THEM EVERYTHING!? Me: Back to the story!!)

"Huh? Whatever...But, help you or die? What kind of options are those!?" Neko said, her voice sounding scared.

"_Your_ options..." Pai said.

"Hmm...can we make her say no so she can die? I wanna kill her for cuddling me earlier." Tart asked, almost happily.

"NO!!" Kisshu said. Everyone turned their stare to him. "Uh, what I mean is...no we can't force her. It's her choice to live or die..."

"Hmmp...fine, I'll help. But...HOW AM I MEW!? And if I am, how can I transform?" Neko said quizzically.

Pai threw the pendant at Neko. "Use that. It should come to you."

"Huh? Uh...uh...uhm...Mew Mew...Neko Metamorph-sis!!"

Neko had transformed into her mew form, her tail twitching like crazy. Her outfit, which looked like Mint's, was black. The gloves were green while the lining was black, same for the boots. Her collar, which had the pendant, was green with black. Her black with green streaks hair had been let down from it's ponytail that was on the side of her head. Her ears and tail, being part Puma, were black like Ichigo's. Her tail had a crescent moon on it with a green bow.

"WHAT THE HELL!? What the hell just happened!? Why am I like Pudding and Mint and Zakuro and Lettuce...Berri...Ringo...and Ichigo!? UH!? I HAVE CAT EARS TOO!?!?" Neko yelled, freaking out.

"Wow, she looks like the bird girl..." Tart said.

"She has cat-ness like Ichigo-chan too..." Kisshu said, staring.

"Eh...anyway. So, you are truly the unknown Mew. So, lets see if you can call upon your Mew weapon." Pai said, unimpressed.

"Hmmp...Um..." Neko closed her eyes, and in 10 seconds popped them back open. "Neko Blade!" Neko had grabbed what looked like a one-handed sword with a black outlook to it, the handle where she held it was green. "Sweet!!"

Tart and Kisshu looked at her mew weapon, staring at it's blackness. Pai was still unimpressed, but was sure she could help them bring down the mews. He was thinking of how to use her abilities when Neko broke the train of thought.

"I'll only help on one condition though."

"You have no right to be making conditions!! You help or die!" Tart said quite fast.

"Hmmp, just hear me out."

"No, just like Tart said." Pai said.

"Aww, c'mon guys. Lets just hear what it is. It can't be that much!" Kisshu said, seeming to stick up for the Mew.

"Yea! What...uh...Kisshu said!!"

"Hmmp, fine. What is it?" Pai asked.

"I don't have to fight Pudding-Imoto-chan." (Me: Imoto-chan means little sister, but Neko thinks of Pudding as her little sister, and Pudding thinks of Neko as an older sister. So the two called each other sisters.)

"Fine." All three aliens said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Koneko: OK, here's the second chappy. Ow...my hand hurts...Oh crap!! I gotta go!!

Kisshu: -wakes up from being glomped so many times that I knocked him out- Huh?

Koneko: Remember, review what the couples besides Kisshu, Neko, Ichigo, Pudding, and Tart should be!! (Unless you wanna add to the triangle of KisshuxNekoxIchigo!!) Peace out! Nya!!


	3. First Fight First Love

The New Mew

First Fight and Fist Love

Chappy 3

Koneko: OK, third chappy in two days. WOOT!!

Kisshu: You look so cute when you're overly excited!

Koneko: -blush- Really, Kisshu-kun?

Tart: WTF!?

Pudding: WTF!?

Koneko: AAH! What are you two midgets doing here!? Ever heard of knocking!?

Kisshu: …Uh, before this get majorly violent, disclaimer then on with the story!!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own TMM!! Only Neko. SO NO SUE!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAAAAAH!! I need to save my onee-sama!!" Pudding wailed. Everyone else was trying to comfort her while Ryou tried to track down Neko.

"It'll be alright Pudding-chan!!" Berri said.

"Yea! We'll find her!!" said an excited Ringo. (Note: I've never seen Ringo actually, and I've just read A La Mode, so forgive me if the two mews are a little OOC.)

Mint began, "Hmmp. As long as it doesn't interupt my after-"

"Girls! I found out where they are with Neko! And..."

"And what Ryou-san?" Lettuce asked.

"Well, turns out, Pudding, you're cousin is a mew."

"WHAT!?" All 7 mews yelled at once, surprised.

"We gotta rescue her from the aliens. They have a chance to turn her against us, and she may even be able to bring us all down." Ryou said seriously. Keiichiro popped up behind him.

"So, you must rescue her before they-"

"ALIEN ALERT!! ALIEN ALERT!!"

"Oh great...Boooooring." Zakuro mumbled.

"C'mon guys! We can figure out how to save-" Ichigo began, already transformed, but Ryou grabbed her tail. "NYAAAAA!?"

"You need to know where she is first, bakaa." Ryou said, still gripping Ichigo's tail. "She's currently at their ship. But, if she is at their ship, there is a 50-50 chance that she may have already turned against us."

"Then we'll bring her here and stop her brainwashed brain from being in the clutches of the aliens!!! Na no da!!"

"TOKYO MEW ME! GO!!"

"Uh, Ryou, you mean TOKYO MEW MEW! GO!!" Corrected Keiichiro.

"I said that.."

"No you didn't. You said Mew Me. Not Mew Mew."

"WHATEVER! TOKYO MEW ME ME!! GO!!"

"You said Mew Me Me now and they already left."

"CRAP! TOKYO MEW MEW!! GO!! Damnit! Right when I get it right, they are gone!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready for your first battle against the mews?" Kisshu asked Neko as she paced his room worriedly.

"No...I don't wanna fight them...but I can see where you guys are coming from. But...Oh I don't know now if I made the right choice...You guys only gave me the option of basically live or die. Just that the live had a twist to it..." Neko kept rambling on and on, she was already transformed.

"Neko! Kisshu! Pai said that you need to get your lazy asses down here!! Oh, and I read his on-line diary and it said, 'I'm gay!!'"

"TART!"

"Oops...Just hurry up before Pai kills the living shit out-OH CRAP!!" Kisshu and Neko could only hear hitting, screaming, and a loud thud. They both went to where the two were fighting, but Neko was sent back when Tart was flying straight at her, thanks to Pai.

"OW!! WHAT THE HELL!?" Neko said, flinging Tart off of her and back at Pai.

"He's gay! And he's mad that I said that aloud!!" Tart said, evading Pai's death-doing grab 'n choke technique.

Neko and Kisshu were laughing so hard, Pai was about to kill them instead. Infact, he went at Neko.

"OH CRAP!! WHAT'D I DO!?" Neko said, stepping back, but was going to get rammed by Pai anyway. Instead, Kisshu rammed Pai. "Pai, you bakaa. We don't care if you're gay or not. You're still Pai."

"Right...So, back to business. Lets attack here-" Pai was pointing at the park. "Lets go, and Kisshu, you're in charge of teleporting Neko everywhere."

"Aaaw, why me?"

"Tart won't do it, he'll be cuddled to death-" Neko was cuddling Tart at the moment at his EXTREME cuteness, while Tart was screaming. "-and I can't because you both laughed at me. You're stuck with it."

"Pfft. Fine Pai. C'mon Neko! You're comin' with me!"

Neko let go of Tart, (Tart: YES GOD!! Me: SHUT UP!! Tart: Make me! Me: -bazooka- Tart: -shuts up-) and ran over to Kisshu. "OK! Nya!" Tart and Pai teleported to the park, and Kisshu wrapped his arm around Neko and they were soon at the park too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohmigosh! Na no da! They are everywhere!" Pudding stated as the 7 mews saw what seemed to be hundreds of Chimera Animas that looked like spiders.

"Oh great...Well, lets get started! Nya!! For the earth's future, we'll be of service! Nya!" Ichigo and the others yelled, and they started the attack on the Chimera Animas.

"Oh, i don't wanna fight them now..."

"You wanna die instead? I'm personally against that, but Pai and Tart'll make me do it."

"-sigh- Fine..."

"RIBBON NEKO SWIRL!!"

The 7 mews looks behind them and saw Neko running an attack. "AAAAH!" They all yelled. They seemed to glow black for a few seconds, making them slower and weaker til the glow went away.

"Neko onee-sama!! Please don't att-"

"RIBBON NEKO SWIRL!!"

The attack had missed Pudding, but hit Ichigo, Ringo, Berri, and Mint instead.

"Neko onee-sama!!?? Please stop!! NA NO DA!!!!!" Pudding jumped onto Neko's back, making her lose balance for a sec. "Pudding imoto-chan! Nya!" "Why are you attacking us? Na no da..." Neko didn't answer, but instead threw off Pudding, not looking at her.

"Onee...sama?" Pudding sounded broken when she got up.

"Pudding?" Mint said, looking at the what looked to be broken Pudding.

"Pudding-san, you all right?" Retasu asked, worried.

"Pudding? Nya?" Ichigo ran over to Pudding, who was looking at the ground, sad.

"RIBBON NEKO SWIRL!!"

The attack ended up hitting EVERYONE but Pudding. "Everyone? Na no da? Neko...onee...sama? Please tell me you aren't...attacking us? Na no daaaaaa..."

Hearing Pudding's last da drag out, she felt so bad. "Pudding Imoto-chan...I...I have to...I need to, I was forced...I was...Yes, I'm attacking...everyone but you Pudding-imoto-chan. I won't fight you...Nya."

The Chimera Animas were attacking again, and the other 6 mews were fighting them, but took longer. They were weaken by what seemed to be an after-effect of Neko's attack. The aliens could tell Neko didn't need to fight anymore. Kisshu teleported next to Neko, grabbed her arm, then teleported back to the ship.

"Uh, WAIT! ONEE-SAMA!!" Pudding cried as Kisshu teleported her cousin away. "Onee-sama...No no no no no...Na no da..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ok?" Kisshu asked Neko. They were in his room.

"I'm fine...Just a little depressed..." Neko replied, sad as hell.

"Why? You didn't attack Pudding."

"I still hurt her though...She sounded broken...like a lost puppy whimpering. She may be my cousin, but I still think of her as my Imoto-chan."

"Oh..."

"-sigh- I think dying would've been better. It'd free me of the conflict, the hate, the...everything that hates..." Neko said in a gothic way. (Note: She can be a little gothic at times...but that makes her cuter! ;) )

"But what about everything else?"

"The only 'everything else' I have is Pudding, and I hurt her..."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No, they are all bakaas, morons, jerks, or just plain dumbasses."

"Oh..."

"'cept you..."

"HUH?"

"Uh...did I just say that out loud? Oops...hehehhehe..." ( O.O NERVOUS LAUGH!!)

"Hmmp. You really think so?"

"Yea, why?"

"Uh, lets just say a certain person calls me A LOT of names and thinks I'm a pervert."

"Haha..."

They fell silent for 2 minutes. "Hey, I'mma go take a nap...But..."

"But what?"

"..."

Neko quickly kissed Kisshu on the cheek and ran to her room.

"Uh...Did...Did she just...?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koneko: THERE!! It's supposed to be funner, and I'll get to that. Just need to start off the story!

Kisshu: It needs to be funnier NOW!!

Koneko: I'LL GET TO IT KISSHU!! -kisses him-

Kisshu: AAAH!! Wait...hmmm...Forget Ichigo!! -kisses Koneko really fast-

Koneko: YAY!!

Ichigo: Hey! What about me!?

Koneko: Um...you got Ryou and Masaya still...-blows up Masaya- Now just Ryou!

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Koneko: Review plz! No flames, no mockery of me, just tips, reviews, and a few couple pairings plz!!


	4. Another mew?

The New Mew

Another Mew!?

Chappy 4

Koneko: OK, the story is gonna change a TAD!!!

Kisshu: Am I still gonna be it?

Koneko: Yes...Of course you idiot! God!!! -Listens to My Tourniquet by Evanescence-

Kisshu: Uh, maybe you should stop listening to that be-

Koneko: SHUDDUP!

Tart: Oh god...RUN!! SHE'S LISTENING TO EVANESCEN-(BOOM!!!) OWWIE!! My head!!

Koneko: (still holding broom) I SAID SHUDDUP!!

Kitsune (My buddy who is the Newest Mew...): Koneko-chan!! Stop that! (cuddles Tart)

Tart: AAAH! ENOUGH WITH THE CUDDLING YOU FREAKS!! OMG!!

Koneko & Kitsune: What'd we do!? God...

Kisshu:...Um...Who's the new guy that looks like kinda me...and a tad Masaya?

Kitsune: Oh! That's my boyfriend! Kayama!

Koneko: O.o When did you...?

Kitsune: Remember? In woodshop?

Koneko: Oh yea...I thought you said he was Masaya's twin bro?

Kitsune: No. I've seen the light and Masaya is an a-hole.

Kisshu: XD You got that right beyotch!

Koneko: O.o You alright Kisshu?

Kisshu: Uh...OH GOD! PAI'S GAYNESS IS RUBBING OFF OF ME!!

Pai: HEY!! I'M NOT-

Tart & Kisshu: YES YOU ARE!!!

Kitsune: O.o You're all gay besides Koneko!

Koneko:)

Kisshu: Hey...-makes cute puppy face- I'm not gay...

Kitsune:...OK OK!! Kisshu and Kayama are also not gay!

Kayama: Sweet!!! -kisses Kitsune-

Kitsune: OMG!!

Koneko: DISCLAIMER!!!! HURRY UP BEFORE KAYAMA AND KITSUNE START MAKING OUT!!

Kitsune & Kayama: HEY!!

Disclaimer: Don't own...Don't sue...Koneko owns Neko and Kitsune owns...Kitsune and Kayama with Koneko. 'K? 'K!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neko, after her 5 hour nap, woke up with a start. Surprisingly, her cellphone still worked. "Who the...? Oh, it's Kitsune!!" Neko answered her cellphone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, girl! Wazzup? Heard you were back! But where are ya?"

"Um...that's a little...um...yea...You know the Mews?"

"Hell ya! They're awesome! I so wish I could be one...Don't you?"

"Uh yea...lets go with that! Uh, hey, would you believe me if I told _I_ was a mew and on the alien's ship?"

"Hell ya if you had proof!"

"Go to my cousin, Pudding. Ask her. If she sounds depressed, ask her friends. If they deny it, tell them you know and they better tell ya."

"Um, ok."

-----------------------------With Kitsune now--------------------------------

"Wonder what's up with her! Oh well. Off to Cafe Mew Mew!!" Kitsune said, her bright red hair flaring in the sun. Her eyes were a light brown, and she always seemed happy.

"Yo, foxy!" said her boyfriend, Kayama, running up the street. He looked kinda like Kisshu, only imagine him with dark red hair, his eyes brown and normal looking, and normal, slightly tanned skin with NO FANGS!! (Me: Eh...How'd you come up with this dude and no fangs? I mean, god! If he's gonna be Kisshu's twin in my next story, he'd better have fangs! The fangs make the man! Kitsune: SHUT UP! My boyfriend! -sticks out tongue- Me: Hmmp...) Oh, he had on normal guy clothes. Today he had a skaterboy outfit goin'.

"Oh, hey Kayama! Whatcha doin'?"

"Wanted to see ya, that's all foxy!"

"Hehe...Well, I'mma go visit my friend's cuz. See ya later!"

"Hmmp...fine."

Kitsune didn't notice she was at the Cafe til she finished her short chat. "Oh wow! Quick!"

Pudding was inside and doing her tricks, but seemed spiritless, and what's a trick without spirit!? The other mews were worried.

"Hey Pudding?" Retasu asked Pudding, hoping she could somehow cheer up her monkey friend.

"Hai, Retasu onee-chan? Na no da?"

"Uh, is there any-"

"Nope. Pudding-chan is fine! Na no da! Don't worry about me, I'll be ok!"

Kitsune walked right into Pudding. "Ow, uh sorr-PUDDING!! MYA!!" Kitsune hugged Pudding immediately. Pudding hugged back, happy to see atleast her cousin's friend.

"Why are you here Kitsune 'nee-chan? Na no da?!"

"You're cuz told me to ask you if Neko really was a mew. Is she?"

The other 6 mews looked at Kitsune.

"WHAT!? I called her cell..."

The mews, after 27 break-downs by Pudding, finally told Kitsune Neko was a mew.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!" Ryou yelled, as he heard the last part of, "Neko's a mew."

Kitsune yelped, jumped up, panicked by the sudden yell, ran into the basement and went all "OMFG!! WOW!! Hey, what's that red button do?" Of course, she pushed it...And she was part fox with the whole getup. Her outfit is a flaming red. (I'll get the details later from my buddy, Kitsune!)

"Oh god...Well, we have another mew!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?"

"Who the hell pushes a red button by a, 'oh look!! A red button!' So, you freaked out probably, eh? Well-"

"OMG! COOL!! WOOHOO!! I'M A MEW MEW!! FINALLY!!!!!!!"

Everyone fell anime style. "What? What'd I do!?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune: YOU MADE ME SOUND LIKE AN IDIOT WHEN I BECAME A MEW!!

Koneko: Sowwy...didn't get all yer info to meh like I asked!!

Kitsune: HMMP!!!! -Jumps into Kayama's arms and they fly away to Hawaii-

Koneko: WTF!?

Kisshu: Hmmm...

Koneko: Hey, think you could teleport me to China?

Kisshu: Uh...no.

Koneko: Please? -cutest face EVER!!!-

Kisshu: Ok ok ok!! God...you're so like Ichigo with her cuteness and yours...AAAAH!! -gets glomped by me-

Koneko: HURRAY!!! I LOVE YOU!! -kisses Kisshu on the cheek-

Pudding & Tart: -giggles-

Koneko & Kisshu: GET OUT MIDGETS!!!

OK, so please review now!! I want to see some reviews please! Atleast give meh 5 reviews and then I'll continue on with chappy 5! Oh, no flames, but if you have suggestions, please tell me! I'll do the best I can! NYA!! So yup yup. Oh, Kayama is made up by my friend Kitsune. (Well, we call each other Koneko and Kitsune. They our nicknames) He, in my next story where my friends and myself are the mews with the original but we kinda copy each one, is an alien. He is actually, by Kitsune, is Kisshu's twin bro. She got over Masaya two days ago and went to Kisshu, but I was like, "NO HE'S MINE!!" infront of class once. I got stares for a while...but yea. So 5 reviews or...NO KISSHU/FUNNINESS!! Cya later! NYA!! Oh, my friend Kitsune also says Mya!! Bye bye!!


End file.
